Electrically charged fibrous materials to be used as a filtration medium have been known for some time. The prior art and its shortcomings are reviewed in the patent identified above.
The currently available methods for cold charging a web also have problems developing the desired charge densities and, in addition, suffer from the added problem of having the charge bleed off the web with time.